Leave My Loneliness Unbroken
by InSanIty-of-REALITY
Summary: Set 10 years in the future, now 26 year old Naruto Uzumaki has followed in his father's footsteps and became Konohagakure's Hokage, but not without some repercussions of its own, and is also happily married to his childhood love, Hinata Hyuuga. THough the marriage isn't as happy as it seems as Naruto hides a dastardly secret...his affair with the seductive and sexy, Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a more serious story i'm experimenting with...so please flood me with reviews:D**

**It also starts out seriously NaruHina at first but bear with me fangirls, THIS IS A SASUNARU OK?!**

* * *

"Hokage-sama."

The pineapple haired Jonin waited patiently in front of the Hokage's desk. When the blonde Hokage didn't turn from his place at the window, Shikamaru tried again. "Hokage-sama I've have the report from the mission in the Hidden Waterfall Village."

He still didn't turn around but instead you could hear the _thud_ of his head hitting the window. Shikamaru looked at his old friend with worry. "Naruto…"

His worry turned to irritation when he heard the snores coming from the young hokage. "Oi, Naruto!"

"Huh…wait…what?" Naruto spun around almost tripping on his robe, the same robe his father wore when he was hokage. Naruto grinned when he saw his friend. "Oh hey Shikamaru! What's up?"

Shikamaru sighed. Even after ten years that clueless side of him never changed. He hands Naruto a yellow envelope. "I'm reporting in from the mission in the Hidden Waterfall Village."

"Hn, yes." Naruto sits down and leafs through the papers that were in the envelope. "All went smoothly I presume?"

"There were…some…problems."

Naruto glared up at Shikamaru. "What do you mean "problems"? It was just supposed to be a reconnaissance mission! What's so problematic about that?"

"Well the mission itself went fine. We were leaving when we got stopped by one of the villagers who started asking too many questions. We were soon found out and barely made it out of there. We're lucky there were only a few injuries."

Naruto sighs and rubs his eyes wearily. "What were the injuries?"

"Well, Choji and I got away with scratches, Kiba broke his wrist and Akamaru broke his right hind leg." Shikamaru hesitated.

"And? How's Hinata?"

"Ah…well…"

Naruto shot over his desk and grabbed Shikamaru by the collar. "What the hell happened to Hinata?!"

Shikamaru caught Naruto's blazing blue gaze and sighed. "You should come with me…"

* * *

Naruto followed Shikamaru through the well-lit halls of Konoha Hospital. They met up with Sakura who was waiting outside one of the rooms. Naruto greeted the pink-haired Medical Ninja. "Hey Sakura-san, how is Hinata?"

"She's stable, but…well…something happened-"

Naruto didn't stick around to hear the rest of what she said; instead he pushed past her into the room. He knelt beside his wife's bed and softly kissed her hand. Her eyes flickered open. She turned to him and smiled, a pink flush painting her pale cheeks. "Naruto-kun…"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired. But Naruto…I…I-I'm so sorry!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and Naruto reassuringly brushed away a stray strand of navy hair out of her face. "Hinata, you don't have anything to be sorry for…"

"But Naruto…I…I lost the baby."

A swirl of emotions erupted inside of Naruto as he stared incredibly at his wife; pain, anger, shock, guilt. "B-baby? What baby? You were _pregnant_?! Why didn't you tell me? I would've never sent you on that mission!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I found out last week right before we had to leave for the mission. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you had a lot on your plate with the broken alliances and threats of war, so I was just going to surprise you when we got back. I'm so sorry…"

She burst into tears and Naruto sat on the edge of the bed holding her, comforting her as their two friends watched quietly from the doorway. "It's ok; it was not your fault. We still have our other two beautiful children. I'm just glad you came back alright."

He softly kissed her forehead. Two small cries drew their attention back to the doorway. "Momma!"

The sixth hokage and his wife were assaulted by two small bodies. A small, bleach blonde boy who inherited his mother's eyes wrapped his small arms around Hinata. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Oh momma I wash sho worried when Aunty Ino shaid you were in the hoshpital!"

The older sibling, a red-haired girl with grey eyes, grinned proudly as she sat on her dads lap. "Uh huh! So nii-chan and I made our way over here as quickly as possible!"

"Oh really? So where's Aunty Ino now?" Shikamaru and Sakura tried to hide their laughter while the siblings squirmed under their dad's glare. It was Nekkō, the bleach blonde, who squealed first. He pointed an accusing finger at his sister. "It was all nee-chan's idea!"

"Be quiet, baka!" She hissed. Her mother stifled a giggle as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What was Kushina's idea?"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!"

The kids shrieked and fled out the window when a rope-burned, angry Ino appeared in the doorway. Everyone laughed as Ino stormed around the bed to the window. "You can't run forever!"

Hinata smiled at their blonde friend. "What did the kids do this time Ino-chan?"

"Those bastards knocked me out cold and tied me to a chair." Ino rubbed her wrists and turned to Naruto. "Oh, there's someone waiting for you back in your office."

Naruto sighed and kissed Hinata. "Oh darn, duty calls." He stands and heads for the door. "Love you, see you later tonight." He turns to Sakura. "Take good care of her."

"I always do, baka."

Naruto laughs and waves over his shoulder as he disappears. Naruto reappeared in his seemingly empty office, he of course knew better. "Ino said someone was here, did they leave?"

"Yeah, they left grumbling about how they had more important things to do than sit around and wait for you."

A shadowed figure materialized sitting on the edge of the desk. They wore the standard Anbu Black Ops uniform that complemented their slim but muscular figure with a white and red cat mask hiding their face, their onyx hair poking out from behind. Naruto sighed and flopped down in the chair behind the desk and the Anbu member turned to face him. Naruto stared up at him. "Why are you still wearing that mask? I'm the only other person here."

"Oh? I thought it looked sexy on me."

Naruto smirked and leaned toward the other man, his hand sneaking up behind his neck tugging on the ribbon that held the mask in place. "Mmm yeah, but I think you look sexier _without_ anything on."

He gave a final tug on the ribbon and the mask clattered to the ground revealing the pale, handsome face of his secret lover. With short onyx hair that still stuck out in the back and the long bangs framing his face and dark eyes that seemed to suck Naruto into their depths when he looked too deeply, Sasuke hadn't changed much over the years in a physical sense. Emotionally, he was still reserved and shielded away from touchy subjects, but little by little, Naruto got him to open up. He even smiles now.

But Naruto wasn't worried about trivial things like that when Sasuke's lips crashed upon his own. The Uchiha bit his lower lip causing Naruto to moan and forced his tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Naruto let him take control as he threaded his fingers through onyx hair and pulled him closer. Naruto leaned back, pulling the remaining Uchiha backwards onto him.

* * *

Naruto lazily opened his eyes and flickered down to the warm figure snuggled against him. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and buried his face in her long hair. She stirs and mumbles a "good morning". Naruto plants a soft kiss on her cheek and crawls out of bed. He crosses their room to their master bathroom, closing the door behind him. He turned the shower on and, stripping out of his boxers, stepped into the cool rain of water.

Finished washing, he stepped out of the shower, dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. On his way out of the steamy bathroom he couldn't help but notice his appearance in the mirror. He paused and wiped away the fog from the glass so he could see his reflection better. His once short and spiky hair had grown considerably and now long bangs frame his face. Underneath his forever bright blue eyes were dark bags, but not from lack of sleep. His smile wasn't as apparent as it was before, but it managed to slip out sometimes, mainly for other people's sake. And if it wasn't for his whisker birthmarks, people say he could've been Minato's twin.

Sighing he steps back out into the large bedroom and moved to the closet to get dressed. Hinata was gone from the bed but judging from the shouting of the kids coming from the kitchen he knew she was in there making breakfast. He smiled to himself as he threw on a black long-sleeved shirt over black pants and the standard footwear most shinobi wore. He pulled on his robe as walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. He appeared in the arched entrance into the kitchen just as Kushina was about to fling a piece of egg at her little brother. Naruto cleared his throat and Kushina whirled to face him. Unfortunately, the egg was also pointed at him.

Nekkō's and Kushina's eyes grew wide and they started laughing as the egg slid down their dad's face. Hinata turned to see what the commotion was. She frowned and scolded the kids who meekly looked down and ate their food in silence, meaning they hid their smiles and laughter behind their collars. Hinata smiled and softly wiped the grease off of the hokage's cheek. "Good morning."

He laughed. "As good as it can get with food flying at you."

He moved in to kiss her but she pulled away, her eyes staring at the red bruise-like mark under his jaw. He lightly tugged her chin to face him and gave her a quick kiss. "It's okay. I must've hit it on something yesterday."

She nodded, accepting the lie. He crossed the room and quickly kissed his kid's heads in turn before heading toward the door. "Be careful today, Naruto-kun." Hinata called after him.

"I will. Nekkō and Kushina, you two try and stay out of trouble, ne?"

"No promises!" The kids chorused.

The door slammed behind Naruto as he left. Hinata clutched her hands close to her chest. "_I love you._"

* * *

Naruto appeared in his office and strolled towards his paper covered desk. He sighed as he flipped through the forever dwindling stack of mission requests. Ever since Naruto became hokage most of the neighboring villages, including their allied villages, pulled away and threatened war, outraged that a Jinchuuriki had becomeHokage. Oddly enough, those same villages didn't make as much of a fuss when Gaara become Kazekage. Naruto knew that they were just using it as an excuse to attack and take down a powerful village.

There were rumors that the Takigakure would be the first to try. That was the reason Naruto had sent Shikamaru and the others there, in order to find out if those rumors were true or not. The envelope that Shikamaru handed him yesterday poked out from underneath another stack of papers and caught the blonde hokage's eye. He reached over and pulled it in front of it. He opened it and slipped the report out, scanning over it. His eyes widened in shock as his mind digested what he just read. Quickly leaping to his feet, Naruto started to the door when a young jonin slammed the door open. The jonin caught Naruto's eyes, a panicked look stricken on his face.

"Hokage-sama, The Takigakure is attacking!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, may i first apologize for how late this is? I'M SO SORRY! I was grounded so i didn't have my laptop to upload this and my school blocks this site (yet they allow fictionpress?) Anyway please enjoy and I'm sorry for how short it is... I just wanted to give you guys _something_ ya know?**

* * *

Naruto bolted out of the room with the jonin struggling to keep up behind him. The jonin gasped behind the blonde hokage as he explained the situation waiting for Naruto outside. "W-we, that is my partner and I, were at our post near the area bordering the Takigakure when my partner spotted a figure in the trees. He went over to investigate and when he didn't return I of course went after him. I hid in the nearby bushes and spotted a group of what looked to be about five ninjas. I know that doesn't sound like much Hokage-sama but at that point I received radio messages saying that similar groups were showing up elsewhere. I still couldn't find my partner but I knew he would've told me that warning the village was more important so I ran all the way here!"

The jonin finished his story as they made it outside. Naruto's eyes furrowed together in anger as faint battle cries reached his ears. He tsked. "I want you evacuate all the villagers and post all the genin and the few free Chunin to guard them! This may be over-cautious but I can't take any chances…"

Naruto trailed off and the young jonin scrambled off to carry out his orders. He sighed and formed the hand signs of his signature technique. In a puff of smoke, the shadow clones dispersed around Konohagakure and the surrounding forest. This was just a precautionary measure though. Naruto had no intention of joining in the fight, unless it was absolutely necessary. The blonde jinchuuriki had absolute faith in the ninjas of Konohagakure.

So Naruto watched quietly through the eyes of his clones as, one after another, the Konoha ninjas defeated each enemy ninja team. A small weight was lifted from the Hokage's mind but he still didn't relax. He had a feeling that something else, whether good or bad, had yet to happen.

His suspicions were confirmed when one of his shadow clones was unexpectedly returned and its knowledge fused with his own.

* * *

_The clone dashed through the branches of the trees, his footsteps barely making any sound when they connected with the bark. He had picked up on the sound of a struggle and was quickly making his way towards it. The clone slowed and stopped as the voices eerily stopped. He turned its head looking for where the voices could've been when a figure leapt out towards him. The Naruto clone easily dodged the attack and landed safely on the ground in a low crouch. The figure landed in front of him and he was able to make out its appearance, and the figure also recognized him. "Naruto?" The onyx-haired Uchiha stood along with the Naruto clone. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I sent all my clones out to assess the situation at hand, though, it seems like I didn't need to worry."_

_Sasuke let out a low chuckle and the blonde's heart fluttered. "Well of course not. These Waterfall ninjas are all bark and no bite! I can't believe they thought they could stand against us."_

"_That's what worries me; it almost feels as if they are merely trying to distract us from something…"_

_Sasuke huffed and folded his arms together. "I'm sure whatever it is, we can handle it…"_

_The Uchiha made a move to step towards the clone but before he did a kunai whizzed by his head, scratching his cheek. They immediately turned in the direction the weapon was sent from just as thousands of shiruken rained down upon them. The last thing the clone heard before he disappeared was a pain-filled scream coming from Sasuke._

* * *

Naruto growled under his breath as he sped towards the place the clone met up with Sasuke. As he raced through Konoha, Naruto saw at least a dozen different groups of shinobi locked in battle and countless others dashing towards another. There was one female shinobi in particular that set him on edge as he passed her, Kamike Senrei.

Sasuke's fiancé.

She didn't say a word as they passed each other, her eyes locked ahead of her, but Naruto could practically _taste_ the hatred flowing off of her. The hatred for him that is.

He never understood why she hated him so much, though it didn't particularly surprise him. A lot of people hated him after all, even after all these years. Senrei was a young Jounin at 24 and one of the most talented ones he knew. She had waist-length raven hair and brilliant sapphire eyes that greatly complemented her porcelain skin. She also had a nice hourglass shape thanks to the countless missions she went on and the constant training.

In other words, she was beautiful.

But to be honest, Naruto wasn't jealous of her. Nor did he hate or dislike her. Even though she could be with Sasuke where he couldn't. Naruto accepted that though, and so did Sasuke when Naruto told him of his engagement with Hinata. They both knew their relationship could _never_ go public and there was also that "small" problem of them being the last of their clans. Well, Naruto did have scattered relatives out there somewhere but there was no way he could've found them in his lifetime. So, the two men settled for seeing each other in private. Was it fair to their wife/fiancé? No. But they did still love them, if it was possible for a person to love two people at the same time.

Naruto finally arrived at the clearing. The _empty_ clearing. He looked around over the sea of shiruken, trying to find any sign of the Uchiha. Naruto walked forward scanning the area trying to keep the small sense of panic under control. He mentally scolded himself. _Baka! This is Sasuke we are talking about! There is absolutely no way he would die this easily! …Right?_

The blonde jinchuuriki gave up and started calling the raven's name, letting his old nickname slip out. "Sasuke! Oi teme! Where'd ya run off to?!"

"Baka! Shut the fuck up!"

An enraged hiss informed Naruto of the Uchiha's location. He turned to see Sasuke appear seemingly out of nowhere. Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto's relived look. "Oh? You were worried about me? I don't know whether to be touched or hurt." Sasuke laughed as Naruto growled. "Hey, you're not the only one who can use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Anyway I sent another one after the person who set the trap up. Apparently they were also stupid to stick around waiting."

Naruto wasn't quite convinced. He continuously scanned the area looking for anything abnormal. He still had that bad feeling.

_**I'm sure it's just your imagination kid.**_

Naruto sighed at the familiar growl of the nine-tailed demon inside of him. _'All the same, it doesn't hurt to be careful.'_

Sasuke grew unnerved at Naruto's silence. "Naruto, look at me," Naruto complied, meeting Sasuke's onyx with his blue. "It's fine. Quit worrying so much. I told you, whatever happens I'll be right there with you, okay? We are a team remember?"

Naruto couldn't help but think of those three years Sasuke had betrayed that "team".


End file.
